Night elf
The night elves, or kaldorei, meaning "Children of the Stars" in their native tongue of Darnassian, have a long and fascinating history. Native to the western continent of Kalimdor, the night elves ended a long period of seclusion at the end of the Third War and became members of the Alliance. Introduction The kaldorei are an ancient and reclusive race born during the waking of the world. Their ancient heritage has shaped them into a devoted warrior race, with a reverence for nature and animistic mystical forces. The kaldorei are practical but superstitious, and often a paradox. They are a people possessed with a deep spiritual passion and a desire to find solace. In the time before, the kaldorei were immortal. Their powerful magic was recklessly unleashed by the quel’dorei , who believed they were superior to other kaldorei and practised magics far beyond the considered norm. This careless use of magical might allowed the Burning Legion to invade the world, and finally led to a catastrophic battle known as the War of the Ancients. This battle changed the face of Azeroth for all time, and resulted in the creation of the continents of the world, tearing the land apart and forming the vast nexus of energy at the center of the ocean known as the Maelstrom. The night elves are honorable to a fault, and they are a just and sometimes compassionate people. Still, they do not trust many of the lesser races of the world, whom they see as foolish and too short-lived to recall the mistakes they made in the past. Many of the night elves consider it their duty to ensure the safety and balance of the world. Because of this perceived air of superiority, many of the younger races mistrust the night elves, if not for their shadowy magic then for their aloof and judging demeanour. History At the beginning of the world now known as Azeroth, the god-like Titans created a magical well, dubbed the Well of Eternity by the kaldorei, or night elves. Over time, it had become the source of their power, wisdom, and immortality. This immense source of mystical energy shone like a beacon throughout the Twisting Nether, eventually claiming the attention of Sargeras, the Dark Titan, destroyer of worlds, and he sought to claim its power as his own. War of the Ancients Thus began the corruption of the kaldorei. Posing as a venerable god, Sargeras managed to contact the most powerful of all the elves, Azshara. Sargeras convinced Azshara, and her most loyal assistant, the Lord Counselor Xavius, to open a gateway to Azeroth that this almighty "god" might come forth and bless their whole race (meanwhile eradicating all races deemed "unworthy"). In their insolence, those born to nobility, the Highborne, sought to use and control this source of unimaginable power and unspeakable evil; and for their pride, they were consumed by the magic they so eagerly wished to wield. As the portal into the mortal world grew larger, Sargeras sent ever more numerous "emissaries" to aid with the portal and bring the word of their god from the beyond. These demons were members of Sargeras's immortal army, known as the Burning Legion, and they had put to the flame countless worlds throughout the void. As the portal grew close to its completion to allow the Dark Titan entry to Azeroth, a small band of kaldorei led by Malfurion Stormrage, the first druid, realized the threat posed to their entire world by this nameless evil and the now-crazed Azshara. Realizing his seemingly imminent victory could be threatened by these few elves, Sargeras commanded that his Legion make war upon Azeroth and destroy the unworthy, which included the entirety of the kaldorei race. As war raged across the young world, many protectors of the world emerged to aid the young Malfurion Stormrage in closing this portal to the Twisting Nether and the malevolence which now stood poised to destroy them all. The demi-god Cenarius, the ancients, and the powerful dragonflights clashed head on with the advancing legion. Having learned much about the power and beauty of Nature from his Shan'do Cenarius, Malfurion was able to disrupt the nearly completed portal spell and close his world off from the invincible Sargeras. The Sundering With so much power in flux, the Well of Eternity imploded in a magical cataclysm, sending untold numbers to their doom. Many kaldorei were dragged to the bottom of the sea, only to be twisted and transformed into the sea serpents now known as the vile naga. The catastrophe tore the continent apart into three sections, and left a permanent storm known as the Maelstrom where the well once stood. With the majority of the Highborne dead, the kaldorei turned away from their arcane legacy and began a new culture focusing on attunement with nature and their surroundings. The surviving Highborne tried to assimilate into the new druidic society, but over time they could not ignore the burning addiction to magic their whole race suffered from. The Highborne (now calling themselves High elves), led by Dath'Remar, left Kalimdor, sailing across the sea to the other, newly-formed continent. Here, they established the nation of Quel'Thalas. The night elves, as they now called themselves, settled into their new culture, living as closely to the land and its inhabitants as possible. In time, they were granted a chance to continue as immortals when the World Tree, Nordrassil, was planted on Mount Hyjal with the remaining essence of the Well of Eternity. Having established a future for their people, the druids slumbered, communing with the dragon Aspect, Ysera in the Emerald Dream. The druids were bound to the Dream through the Nordrassil and slept for centuries at a time, only to be awoken during times of great need. For untold ages, their civilization flourished, forgotten by the centuries. Rediscovery and the Third War The Third War led to the rediscovery of the continent of Kalimdor and the night elf race. The orcs, newly fled from Azeroth and seeking resources for their armies, began a lumber project against which the night elves took great offense. This led to many skirmishes between the Warsong Clan of the orcs and the night elf Sentinel force. Eventually, the orcs and the night elves suspended their enmity and fought alongside each other, along with the humans and dwarves of the Alliance, against the demonic forces of Archimonde, a colossal lieutenant of the Burning Legion. Today The night elves are now trying to rebuild what was lost after the battle with Archimonde at Mount Hyjal. In destroying Nordrassil to prevent the return of the Burning Legion, the night elves made the ultimate sacrifice: that of their immortality. They have founded the city of Darnassus on the ill-planned and unblessed new World Tree of Teldrassil, and are trying to reclaim the forest’s inhabitants from the madness spread by demonic corruption of the Third War. In the absence of Malfurion Stormrage, the night elves are led by Tyrande Whisperwind and Arch-Druid Fandral Staghelm. Though they are now aware that there are allies outside the boundaries of their woods, one should not walk lightly in their lands. After all the sacrifices they have endured to keep their lands free of destruction or bondage, the night elves are not fond of strangers. Many have found arrows in their chest before they even knew danger lurked about them. See also Origin of the races. Culture The night elves are a people who have dedicated their individual lives, as well as the very organization of their entire society, in the pursuit of the protection of the natural world. They are at one with the subtle ebb and flow of the Kalimdor forests they call home. The Druids of their people spent ages walking in a spectral realm guarded by the great Green Dragon Ysera the Dreamer known as the Emerald Dream. The night elves were once immortal but after the Third War, they gave up their immortal nature to defeat Archimonde and were forced to fully rejoin the world and fight for its survival. Though the night elves venerate and honor many creatures, the Moon Goddess Elune is honored above all others. Prior to the conclusion of the Third War, night elf society was sharply divided by gender, with the vast majority of men being druids and most women serving as warriors, priestesses, or a combination thereof. There were a few deviations, obviously- males with no aptitude for druidism trained in the arts of war, and females with exceptional druidic gifts were trained, but these gender roles more or less defined the culture of the kaldorei for ten thousand years. In the years since Archimonde's death, this gender division appears to have eased somewhat, and more women have taken up the mantle of the druids, just as men have begun to choose the path of war or dedicate themselves to Elune. Faith The night elves worship the Ancients, who are nature deities attuned to the forest and the hunt. Elune the moon goddess and Malorne the Waywatcher are the most prominent figures of worship. While Cenarius has died, and the night elves will never forgive the orcs for this, his children live on and gain power each passing year. The night elves venerate the children of Cenarius as he was venerated, and perhaps one day these children of the slain demigod will aid the night elves in repaying the orcs for the transgressions of the past. Languages Night elves primarilly speak Darnassian and Common. The night elves once worked with orcs to halt the Burning Legion, and now they retain knowledge of the race's language for tactical reasons. Government The Sisters of Elune hold by far the most power; as one of a small handful of kaldorei organizations to survive the War of the Ancients, and the only one to be based upon aptitude and not lineage, they were largely responsible for the establishment of the new government after the War's conclusion. Among their early actions were to reorganize the old, class-based army into the Sentinel pattern used today, and to adjust the order's charter to include public service. The head of the Sisters would be the sole head of the night elf government. The Cenarion Circle, then still under the direction of Cenarius himself, took no active part in governmental affairs, as their numbers included druids from several other species. Though Archdruid Stormrage did take part in the government on occasion, the druids typically remained aloof. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/508.xml Though Tyrande is still the undisputed leader of the government, the Sisters are not the only players on the field; power in the Night elf government today is set largely across three groups: the Sisters of Elune, the night elf faction of the Cenarion Circle, and the Sentinels. In particular, Archdruid Staghelm believes himself to be a much more capable leader than Tyrande, and a silent power struggle has erupted between the two leaders. Only the highest of the Sisters and druids are aware of the battle that could tear kaldorei society apart.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/508.xml Technology Night elves rely on their magic and the benefits of the natural world around them to maintain their society. Their magic is druidic in nature and flows straight from the natural world. They use this magic and their affinity for nature to shape the trees and make friends with the animals around them. It is with these skills rather than engineering, steam power, or metalcraft that they survive. While they cultivate a relatively low-tech society, when compared to those of the dwarves or gnomes, they seem to have been able to create some relatively simple mechanical weaponry, such as the large Glaive Thrower, a mechanical siege weapon, which they developed during their period of isolation from other races. Though the night elves obviously have metallurgical skills (the afrementioned glaives don't forge themselves), there is appears to be no forge present in Darnassus or on Teldrassil. As the city of Darnassus exemplifies, the night elves are skilled at building and stonecraft. These skills probably date from before the War of the Ancients, when the kaldorei were more "traditional" in terms of technology. It should be noted that their lifestyle is not "anti-technology," but rather one where technology is not the goal. The Art of War Rather than drawing from the chaotic and darker side of magic, theirs is pulled from Azeroth itself. Stone, root, flora and fauna all are avenues through which their magic travels. Druids are able to change into animal forms, snare their foes with roots or harden their skin like stone. Their warriors are not to be taken lightly either. The night elves are among the most deadly adversaries to be found anywhere, due to a combination of their proficient skill with a bow, their Druidic magic, and the ability to melt away into the shadows of the night. Few use common weapons such as swords, most preferring the mighty glaives (triple-bladed swords) they have grown accustomed to. War panthers, hippogryphs and even the mighty chimaeras and mountain giants have all been known to aid the night elves in battle. For ten thousand years, all night elven war and "foreign policy" has been based solely on the safety of Ashenvale Forest and Mount Hyjal from outside incursion. The Sentinels, hidden safely among Ashenvale's leafy trees, effectively sealed off the region from unwanted interference for ten millenia. The Sentinel's method of deterrence was successful until the invasion of the Legion-endorsed Scourge; at which point the night elves were forced to awaken the Druids and accept aid from the Alliance and the Horde. Night elven society has changed since the battle of Mount Hyjal, and the Sentinels now function in an entirely different manner. As the Burning Legion threat has been averted, at least for now, the night elves are no longer considered in a state of war. Appearance Night elves are imposing in stature, males being on average 7 feet tall. Male Kaldorei are very muscular, with broad chests and shoulders, indicative of the strength that lies within both their minds and bodies. Female night elves are lithe and curvaceous, yet still muscular and strong. The race’s prominent eyebrows, long pointed ears and natural aspects imply a feral grace. Skin tones range from pale white to blue or even ruddy red, and their hair ranges in color from bright white to woodland green to lustrous black. , a female night elf]] Night elves have skin colored subtle shades of purple ranging from dark to light, and from almost blue to bright pink. Their hair ranges from blue, green, dark violet, white or black (though black is not an option to players, numerous E3 posters picture night elves as dark haired). Female night elven eyes glow blue while male's eyes have an amber glow to them. For the most part, they are suited to quick and deadly combat. While gathering lumber from Ashenvale for Thrall's war effort, Grom Hellscream, unaware of the night elves' identity, remarked that they looked "like Elves, but they're far too tall, and far more savage." Night elf males are very tall, range between 6'6" and 7'6" , with broad shoulders and a lithely muscular torso whereas females are far more slender. The men are typically of a slim-waisted yet firm, muscular build including long, muscular arms and large hands. The women are much different, standing between 6'2" and 7' 2" in height . According to the WoW game manual, having a slim, athletic build. Unlike most other Elves, Night Elf men often have thick beards and bushy eyebrows. Golden eyes Among night elves, gold-colored eyes, as opposed to the traditional silver, are a sign of inherent druidic potential. Among the class-obsessed night elves who lived prior to the War of the Ancients, gold eyes were rare, and thus viewed as a sign of underlying greatness. Queen Azshara and Illidan Stormrage, both extremely powerful sorcerers, had golden eyes. The night elves became vastly more egalitarian since the War's end, abandoning their former obsession with bloodlines, and thus, gold eyes are now far more common. In addition, druidism spread throughout night elven society, and many night elves develop gold eyes after birth if they practice the art.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/encyclopedia/508.xml Though gold eyes are a sign that the individual has a natural ability for druidic magic, it does not mean that all gold-eyed night elves become druids, or that silver-eyed night elves are unable. Malfurion Stormrage himself was born with silver eyes, and developed golden eyes only after studying druid magic. His own brother, though born with golden eyes, lacked the patience to succeed in the art.http://www.wow-europe.com/en/info/encyclopedia/508.xml Relations The night elves are members of the Alliance, but they are not the most trusted or highly regarded members of this group of races. Although honorable and just, the night elves’ natural distrust has tainted their relations somewhat. Combined with their mystical appearances and mysterious natures, interactions with other races become uncomfortable at times. There is a strong streak of isolationism in the Kaldorei, for they are uncomfortable leaving the verdant mists of Teldrassil. Still, the night elves’ leaders see wisdom in an alliance with the younger races. The younger races show potential, and because of this the night elves see themselves as observers, waiting to step in to correct any dangerous mistakes. In addition, the other races possess one quality the night elves have been missing for some time: excitement. Adventure and exotic locales now have appeal to novice night elves. The Kaldorei have more than a few among them who have braved leaving the forest to seek out fortune and intrigue in far-off lands. Their hatred of orcs has also fueled their participation in the Alliance. After the death of Cenarius during the Third War, many sentinels, druids and warrior night elves began a great hunting of orcs as a repayment for Cenarius’ murder. Notable night elves * High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind - Official ruler of the Night Elves * Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage - First druid. Official leader of the Cenarion Circle. * Illidan Stormrage - "The Betrayer". Lord of Outland. * Archdruid Fandral Staghelm - Leader of the Cenarion Circle in Malfurion's absence. * Valstann Staghelm - Military Leader during the War of the Shifting Sands, killed by Rajaxx. Son of Fandral Staghelm. * Sentinel General Shandris Feathermoon - Commander of the Sentinel Army. Close personnel friend of Tyrande Whisperwind. * Warden Maiev Shadowsong - Leader of the Watchers and Illidan Stormrage's former jailor. Ex-priestess of Elune * Lieutenant Naisha First lieutenant of Warden Maiev Shadowsong. Killed by Illidan Stormrage in The Tomb of Sargeras. * Captain Jarod Shadowsong - Ex-captain of Suramar. Leader of the Kaldorei Resistance after Stareye's death in the War of the Ancients. * Lord Kur'talos Ravencrest - Heroic noble and general during the War of the Ancients. Master of Black Rook Hold. * Lord Desdel Stareye - Raventcrest's Lieutenant by nobility. Took command after his Lord's death. * Queen Azshara - Former ruler of the Night Elves. Transformed and mutated during the Sundering. Currently ruler of the Naga. * Lady Vashj - Former member of the Highborne caste. Mutated into Naga. Powerful Sea Witch and ally of Illidan Stormrage. * Lord Xavius - Former member of the Highborne caste and High Counciler of Queen Azshara. Tranformed by Sargeras into the first Satyr. * Dath'remar Sunstrider - Former member of the Highborne caste. Exiled from Kalimdor and transformed to one of the first High Elves. Playable race * For the Alliance, the Druid class is exclusive to the night elves. Starting Attributes Racial traits ; Shadowmeld : Activate while immobile and out of combat to enter stealth mode. Movement or damage cancels Shadowmeld. Passively boosts stealth mode of rogues and druids. ; Quickness : Dodge chance increased by 1%. ; Wisp Spirit : Become a wisp when dead with 50% movement speed increase. ; Nature Resistance : Increase Nature Resistance by 10. Night elf groups and allies * The Sentinels * The Druids * The Watchers * The Farstriders of Ashenvale Forest. * Moonhunters * Nightblades * Shadowleaves * Starseekers * Ancients and Treants * Dryads and Keepers of the Grove * Chimaeras * Faerie Dragons * Some Furbolgs * Some Mountain Giants * Some Dark Trolls (Shadow Tooth Trolls) Trivia * Night elves are the only race that can front flip. * The night elf racial ability Shadowmeld can be used while eating. Simply start eating and Shadowmeld! * The night elves were originally based on the Drow from the various Dungeons & Dragons campaign settings . The gender divisions (warrior and ruler women and magically-inclined men), darker-hued skins and a very powerful goddess are the only elements of this that survive. * The night elves were actually referenced several times in Warcraft lore long before their unveiling as the fourth race in Reign of Chaos. There is a reference to dark elves in Day of the Dragon and a reference to the history of the "Kaldorei" in Lord of the Clans. Medivh actually narrates the story of the Kaldorei, the Well of Eternity and the War of the Ancients to Khadgar in The Last Guardian (published before the unveiling of the night elves), as a warning against magocratic arrogance. *One of the male jokes is 'Who wants to live forever.' A possible reference to the Queen song of the same name. * The architecture of the night elves, according to an interview with Chris Metzen, draws its influences from both Nordic and Japanese building style. This is most obviously apparent in the night elf city of Darnassus, which includes several tower buildings in the style of the Pagoda at Yakushi-ji (薬師寺). * The male night elf's dance is based on Michael Jackson's Billie Jean. * Alizée's dance from "J'en Ai Marre" was the influence for the night elf female dance. Notes See also *Night elf magic *Night elf technology Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Races Category:Alliance races Category:Elves Category:Night Elves